Ayla Green the Girl Who Lived
by GoldenOwls
Summary: I'm Ayla Green. My mom died when I was thirteen in my arms on my porch. Then this thing comes and points a stick and me an tells me I'm going to die. The thing is it is in my mind and it hurt like hell A few years after when I'm nineteen, the band I was singing in drops me for a contract over the crazy ,high drummer. To put a big fat topper on it all I gain a brother.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic. I know it will inevitably be horrible. I don't like rewriting with a very stable planning into what is to happen.

This just a Prologue about what happens when Ayla is thirteen.

I really hope you like it. I really want to stay with this Ideas.

So no more dilly dallying ,and enjoy.

* * *

Prologue - The Girl Who Lived.

I'm all about music ,all music ,except country. I love everything classic and am a Total chorus nerd. Music literal is my jam. The only thing that I don't like about music ,except country, is playing it. I'm hopeless at learning how to play music. I barley got anywhere with piano. Luckily my friends know ,we plan on becoming a band in high school and practicing in my garage.

The phone rang. The two tune bell ringing thought the house from the living room. My mom was out buying groceries ,she had left me at home to practice for my audition for the musical the local playhouse was putting on next season. It was up to me to get the phone. "Greengrass residence" I brushed a piece of my shockingly blonde hair.

"Hey sweetie it's mommy." My mom was calling me ,she was just getting groceries.

"Hey mom,what's up? Is something wrong?"

"Um... Yeah ,but don't worry."

"Don't worry. Mom ,you're the only family I have if I lose you I lose everything."

"Thanks you sweetie but I don't have much time left." I open my mouth to say something anything ,but she continued. "In my closet there is a small long rectangle box label Olivander's Wandmakers , Larch Wood with Dragon Heartstring get it." I walked into her bedroom ,I had seen the box before and knew what it looked like.

"Mom ,what's happening?"

"I'm so sorry sweetie ,know I've always loved you and keep singing." Then silence followed.

"Mom... Mom? Mommy?" I tear stung down my cheek. I wiped it away. No I'm better than this she'll come back for me she always did. Then I heard a crash on the front porch. I bolted to the front door dropping the silly box on the floor somewhere. I unlocked the front door in record time. I wasn't alone on the front porch my mom's limp body lay on the steps. My feet move without my permission.

I sat slumped over my mom's body .Please don't be dead I thought over and over again. The beginning of my doubt were joined with a fear of what I was going to do without her. That was also when the tears started. They stung my eyes and rolled don my cheeks onto my mother's face. She had to look so at peace with even a smile on her face as if she were only asleep. I felt for her pulse like they did in movies. I didn't feel anything ,but than again I didn't know what a pulse felt like. My hand moved to her chest to see if she had a heartbeat. It was there slow and soft but there. "Mom?" I shook her a little, trying to wake her.

Her eyes fluttered "Alya sweetie. I'm so sorry." She had taken pauses for breathe. She held up her hand a little but it began to fall. I caught before it did and held it to my cheek.

"Don't be. How about we get you inside?" I began to pick her up by her shoulders. She smiled up me and shook her head. She mouthed "No" tears streaked her face ,both mine and hers.

"You know that box I told you about ... Over the head" I nodded my head ,yes, remembering the box I left on the floor. "Only use that in case of emergencies." I nodded mindlessly. What was she doing? It was like an old person sorting out their last business.

"Mom?" I said after she didn't open her eyes for a few seconds longer than normal.

"She is dead ,child." The voice ,that spoke in my head, was cold as if my mind were being hit by ice daggers. I winced at the pain it caused and looked up at a formless black figure. Black smoke, it swirled within its formlessness ,it almost looked hooded. Something moved with in the blackness and a stick made of a knobby wood poked out. "You will join her."

I felt something click, or was it snap , inside my mind. "No... No!" A jet of green fire came straight at me. Is this what it felt to die. That last effort to make everything right that you did wrong but not making it. Like missing the ledge of a jump falling into a dark abyss.

No searing came. I looked up wondering if I ended up in heaven or hell. It looked like hell ,if it were actually green instead of red. Then the flaming relented reveling what I thought would the fiery abyss. It wasn't ,I was still on my porch ,my mother clutched in my arms. The formless smoke was gone.

I must have been there for hours. The police were soon pushing a screaming me into a car.

"Can you please tell us what happened?" A female cop had been called in after a couple hours of me not answering.

"My mom... Died in my arms..." I looked down at them.

"Yes ,sweetie, before that or after? Do you know what those scorch marks were on the porch?"

"That was what she called me before she died..."

The female cop opened her mouth. The door opened and some official looking people strode in. They flipped out a strange looking badge "We will be taking over this investigation."

After the other cops filed out the people sat down and stared out me for a little bit. "How did you do it kid?" A man leaned forward on the table placed in the middle of the room.

"Do what?"

"Reflect that killing curse? It was a very powerful one too."

"Curse?"

"Oh you're a muggle." His eyes got worried.

"No ,doofus, she has magic can't you just feel it radiating of her. No she no might be a mudblood or halfblood." Said another there only seemed to be three. The other one wasn't talking just standing there watching behind glasses.

"My mom call me she told me to get a box from her room ,labeled Olivander's Wandmakers ,Larch Wood with Dragon Heartstring. I got but I left it at the house. She told me to not use unless it was an emergency. I heard a crash from the porch. My mom was there I ...I thought she was dead. She wasn't but then she did die. The formless thing came can spoke in my mind. It hurt too. Then it said I would join. I thought I had died and went to I green fiery hell. Then it stopped and the thing was gone." Every eye had turned to me. I honestly don't know why I started talking but I knew these people could help me. "Could you help me forget?" I pleaded. The man who sat directly in front of me looked at the other two. He pulled out a stick. I flinched it was an unreasonable new fear I had now of sticks.

"It is okay I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you forget. Now think of the memories you want to forget." I focused on the moments that I needed ,wanted to forget.

I felt a cold dot on my temple. I felt that a weight had been lifted of my shoulders.

I looked around me. "Where am I?"

"Your at the police station." A man answered calmly beside me.

"What ... Why?"

"You mother had a heart attack on your porch. She unfortunately died."

"What? No! She always came back for me!"

"She did ,she just didn't make it all the way."

"She was my only family where am I going to go? What am I going to do?"

"You are going to live on. And sing on."

I nodded. I couldn't trust my voice. The tears just streamed down my face ,silently as if they weren't there at all.

I walked behind the men through the station ,head held high. Outside one man got down on one knee and produce a box. It was long and rectangular. "Olivander's Wandmakers ,Larch Wood with Dragon Heartstring." Was written on the top. He opened the box ,my breathe caught. The light wood gleamed in the sunlight. It was defiantly simple the only intricate thing on the stick were the gems that gleamed from where they were along it in four rows going up.

"Your mother wanted you to have this ,but only use it in emergencies." I took it from its place in the box. I held the thicker side in my hand. A bright white light shot out and transformed into a large snake. It snuggle against me as if it were a cat. I laughed.

I was only Thirteen.


	2. Chapter 1 - Ayla Green

Chap. 1 -

"This is it guys" Ricky said "last concert in the tour."  
"Yeah and maybe after this we won't be stuck playing openings." That was Maia ,she played the keyboard.  
"Hey guys." I peeked my head out.  
"We'll if it isn't the little Ayla ,who is always late." That was David he played bass. He never really liked none of them really did. The only reason they tolerated  
"Ok guys settle down." That was Ricky ,they always listened to Ricky. He actually didn't seem to hate me. That is probably because his little sister is in love with me ,as in my biggest and only fan.  
"Yeah I'm sorry. There were some backstage girls trying to rip off my dress. And also saying to give them there Ricky back."  
Ricky grinned. "The ladies love me."  
"You keep telling yourself that." Me and Maia said in unison. She glared at me. You honestly would have thought that the only girls in the band would be better friends ,but the only time we were "friends" was for interviews where we faked it.  
"Where is Trevor?"  
"Yeah we can't do anything without our drummer." David said.  
"Ok you guys are on in five." The stage manager came up to us "Um...where is your drummer?"  
"Somewhere over the rainbow." I muttered. It was no secret that Trevor did drugs though I'd never seen it. You saw it on his face and the way he acted.  
"Huh?"  
"Oh nothing. He'll be here in a minute." That was also one of the many secrets the band kept.  
"Green..." Ricky said.  
"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."  
"It better not." Maia said.  
Trevor walked up staggering a little tracing eights in the air.  
"Trevor you ready to play." Maia said cautiously.  
"What?" He blinked his eyes. "Oh yeah baby I'm ready to rock."  
"Good" Ricky put his hand in. Followed by me and Trevor. David and Maia even put their hands in too.

The concert was amazing ,but what I really loved about them was after. Some of the fans stay behind and it is truly what a concert is about.  
Some one had set up a boom box and was playing music above the speakers. I eased in through the crowds listening to the conversations.  
"I really loved that band that did the opening... What was their name? Sky Plop."  
"You probably just liked it because of that boy. Ricky I think that was what the other girls were screaming." They were talking about us.  
"Shut it Roxy ,I think every girl in the room swooned to him."  
"Oh my gosh did you hear that Roxy. Rose Weasley said that she liked a guy just for looks." There seemed to be three girls.  
"Woah. Slow down girls. Rosie here likes a guy just for looks." Another voice joined the conversation.  
"Yeah too bad for Scorp."  
"What's too bad for me?" The named Scorp  
"The fact that Rose is in love." One of the girls goaded  
"Merlin people. I only said he was hot ,not that I was in love with him." That must have been Rose.  
"Guys please stay on the mission. Wait has anyone seen Fred,Victore or Teddy?"That was a voice I hadn't heard before.  
"I know where the last two are." said a new voice.  
"Ah Freddie, where are they? Never mind I don't want to know." That y gvoice seemed to be the one in charge. "Ok so we are here to investigate those readings. I found that they were very strong during the opening when that band was up ,so I think it is safe to say it was them. Did you girls find any information on them?"  
"Yes, the lead guitarist and singer is Ricky Rin ,the bass player was David Sasterm, the pianist was Maia Aimsworthy, the drummer was Trevor Torrent ,he was obviously high and can be counted of, and then the backup singer was Ayla Green ,she seemed the purest of the group I don't she's involved with magic."  
"You can't forget her hair it was defiantly bleached."  
"I know the only person that has that blonde of hair is you Scrop ,and that is because your a Malfoy."  
"Hey guys we shouldn't be giving a way all of information. Someone might be listening." I was lucky I had the insight to keep my dancing up the whole time I was listening. Someone taped my shoulder. I turned and saw a whole bunch of redheads.  
"Oh my gosh I think this is the most redheads I have seen in the same... Um not room ,but you get it. Oh my gosh I love this song." "Carry On" by Fun started playing. "So what did you need?" I turned to the little redhead standing next to me. "I love your shoes. Where did you get them?"  
"Um... I don't remember..."  
"Oh did I scare you guys. Most people say I give off a bad impression."  
"Wait aren't you from that group that did the opening."  
"Yeah Waiting for the World to Pop. That's us. I didn't know anyone actually paid attention to us." That was a lie I knew we had actually had some pretty loyal fans but I wasn't sure how many.  
"Actually we came here to see you."  
"No way really. That's awesome. I'm sorry if we sucked."  
"No you were actually really good."  
"Thank you. Oh my gosh are you one of Ricky's fans?"  
"I guess."  
"Really maybe I hook you guys up ,but beware he is a heartbreaker."  
"I would have to never guessed" said another read head she looked a little older than the other girls expect the blonde on next to the blue haired boy.  
"Oh my gosh ,I never introduced myself. I'm Ayla Greengrass or Green." Everyone's eyes bugged out of there heads. "Am I really that famous?" I raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
I saw Ricky and the others standing farther away from the crowd waiting impatiently. I groaned. "Sorry ,I gotta go. Nice to meet you ,though. Hey maybe next time you come to a concert I'm in it will be my own." I pushed through the crowd to the band. A group of girls were surrounding Ricky.  
"Hey girls time to go." He pushed the away. As I passed by some hissed at me.  
"Hey Ricky ,guys what's up?" Ricky was looking everywhere but me.  
"You know how the people from that recording company were at the concert." I nodded "they liked us and they want us to sign."  
"That's great ,but why are you so unhappy about it?" Ricky opened and closed his mouth ,Maia stepped in.  
"They wanted us to drop someone ,either you or Trevor. We chose you."  
"You chose that over me." I pointed to Trevor he was running around in a diaper.  
"We can't go without a drummer ,Ayla." Ricky grabbed my arm. I looked down at it.  
"Yeah ,but can you as good without me." He loosened his grip and I twisted out.


	3. Chapter 2 - James Potter

_I'm spurred to write more. The ideas keep coming to me. I so wish. I good type faster._

_That was not a sample of what is to come._

_So this chapter is from James POV. I don't think to much happens ,but stuff happens and it sets the stage for the next chapter and chapters. kinda important though not entirely necessary. _

_I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Chp. 2 -

We found her ,but she ran away. At least we know her name. Ayla Greengrass ,but she was the most muggle girl ever. Lily had even surprised him keeping up with her. She could talk so much sometimes ,right now she and Roxy were talking all about the clothing she had on.

"Hey Scrop ,you ok?" Albus asked. Scorp had been staring into space for the past five minutes and it was worrying everyone even the cat ,who had snuck into the tent.

"Yeah you ok?" That was Fredie. "Hey Teddy ,you have like five kids already can't you put off making another one to console a shocked friend."

"I'm fine" he said.

"Hey why don't us guys go and get some drinks."

"Hey" the girls protested ,but it was all in good fun.

"Ok fine ,but I don't plan on getting drunk."

"Sure"Freddie clapped him on the shoulder.

"Tell us. If anything happens" I called behind us as I shut the tent flap.

"Ok boys lets go." We apparated into the brightly light city. We ended up in an alley. Next to the bar we had been going to since we came to America. It was the American branch of the Leaky Cauldron ,Though this one served muggles as well.

There weren't many people in the bar. "Hey Jack the usual." Albus came up to the bar where there stood the usual bartender for this time.

"Hey Teddy you wanna play some pool?" I tilted my head toward the empty table.

Teddy shrugged. "Why not?"

"Don't tell me your getting wife withdrawal already."

"Yeah Scorp, that is gonna be you in a few months." Albus called from the bar drink in hand.

"And to Rose at that. Man what were you thinking with that piece of work?" Freddie settled in beside him.

"If I was thinking I would have still picked her over Lily or Roxy."

"Why is that?" All three brothers who sisters were mention immediately said in unison.

"Because I don't have a death wish."

"Actually you do. What about Rose's dad and brother?"

Scorp shrugged"I have her mother on my side."

"Really. That isn't as hard to believe as it sounds." Everyone's eye turned to the sound of the bell ,that indicated the door had opened. I girl stepped in with shockingly white hair. Ayla Greengrass. All of us grew silent.

"Hey Jack." She sniffed as she sat at the bar. Now that I took time to notice. She had puffy eyes and her eyes were ringing with black from the mascara she must had on.

Jack passed her a drink. "It's on the house"

"Your a doll."

"What is it this time nightmares or that band that doesn't deserve you?"

"The band."

"What they do this time?"

"They kicked me out of the band for Trevor."

"They did? How do they plan on going on without you?"

"Exactly. I told Ricky too. Hey where is my apron?" She got up and walked over to the closet by the bar.

"Where it always is?"

"Ok Jake. Prepare for the smallest of business booms again."

I could have sworn Jake who never smiled for anyone smiled at her.

"Hey James ,its your turn . Unless you're forfeiting and I win."

"Never" I grinned.

It was about an hour later. We had gotten chummier with the staff. Scorp was defiantly drunk. I had somehow got in a game of pool with Ayla Greengrass ,I couldn't remember what I had betted on but knew I wanted to win this game. She was ,not surprisingly ,horrible.

"Eight ball in the corner pocket." I said. It was a pretty perfect shot that I couldn't mess up even if I was drunk.

"Ok you win." Ayla said. Tossing her pool stick on the table. "I guess you win the bet."

"Wooh hoo. You're gonna Kiss Scorp's sister..." It was just like Freddie to ruin the mood ,not to mention he was probably the drunkest of us at this point.

"Sister?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Really Freddie. You couldn't keep your bloody mouth shout." I stalked over to him ,anger bubbling up.

"Hey" Freddie backed into the wall.

"Why shouldn't I know that I have a brother?" Ayla said behind me.

"Yeah why shouldn't she?" Freddie said nodding.

"Because we aren't sure you are." I growled.

"Why not?" She asked. I turned around to look at her.

" You said your last name was Greengrass. Right?" She nodded ,so I continued. "Scorp's mother's maiden name was Greengrass. You also have the shockingly white that runs in his family. The thing is that his mother had a sister. She is a fame seeker so it would have been in her interest to give birth to an heir of the Malfoy Family."

"That doesn't sound like my mom. Anyways why would she take me here ,to America?"

"To hide you until you were the right age to marry Scorp here. That leaves the question why would she wait so long?"

"Because she's dead." Ayla voice had an edge to it. One that you only get when you are talking about something that you don't like to ,something that hurts you. "She died when I was thirteen. She had a heart attack." Now that didn't seem right. Wizards died of mostly old age or curses ,not muggle things like heart attacks or petty illnesses.

"What was her name?" It was Scorp's turn to ask questions.

"Astoria Trimalt Greengrass. Her birthday was May third. She was only 38."

"That is all correct. Did she ever mention the Malfoys by chance."

She began to shake her head but then open her mouth to speak. "Once there was a lady that came over ,she looked a lot like mom, like identical. She said that it was done. I was only about five so I don't remember it well."

"Did you find out the woman's name?" Scorp asked.

"No but mom called her sister. What are you guys trying to prove anyways? The only family I ever had dumped me out on to the streets today." Her face was marked with tears.

"On the streets?" Scorp asked. She nodded ,then wiped her tears away.

She stood "No use worrying over it. It isn't like it hasn't happened before."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Teddy stepped forward. He had always had a sweet spot for crying girls.

She raised her brow again "First of all you are a group of guys I never met. Secondly you are a group of guys ,drunken ones too. No offense but that would seem a little weird."

"It's not like it is just us in the tent. There is also the girls. Vicky ,Lils ,Roxy ,and Rose. Also mum and Aunt Hermione come over sometimes too. Oh and you can't forget Dom ,but does she really count as a girl."

"Does she count as a guy?" Freddie asked interrupting Albus's rant.

"Nah I guess not." Was Albus's response.

"Why not?" Ayla said.

"What?" We all said at various times.

"Did you not forget that I was invited to stay with you guys. It seems like it would be fun too."

"Ok. The lets get going than." Teddy was the first of us to speak.

* * *

_I really hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if I'm going to post more. Maybe the next chapter. Please leave a review to help me choose._


	4. Chapter 3 - Ayla Green

I just watched the season premiere of Legend of Korra. It seems like it is to be a great season. Mega super excited. Also found out JK Rowling is going to be writing some stuff for Warner Brother's Mega Double Super Excited. I finally finished Chapter 3 Mega Quadrupled Super Duper Excited.

Ok enough about the many a things life has to offer And onto reading about Ayla Green.

Nothing much happens in this chapter ,but some stuff happens that is instrumental to the twists I'm planning. Now you may continue.

* * *

Chp. 3 -

"So how do we get there?" I asked following the group of guys out the bar. I only got strange looks. "Like do you have to hit certain bricks on a wall or say a secret code?"

"No." It was the guy I played pool with and owed a kiss to. "Hold on." He held his arm out to me. I looked at it suspiciously. His face said he was serious. I clamped my hand down on his arm.

"Breathe slowly and keep your eyes closed." Someone warned. I didn't have a chance to see who ,before we were spinning. I tightened my grip on the guy's arm. I focused on slowing my breathing ,after I had closed my eyes. My feet touched solid ground. I had the strangest sensation that my stomach was falling back into place.

"That was interesting." I opened my eyes. All the guys look as though they wanted to puck.

"Just like a Malfoy." Someone said. It was behind me and female.

"Ah Lils. She gonna be staying with us." It was the guy who had ...was it teleported me here. I should learn his name.

"Really." The redheaded girl who spoke before squealed. "Oh my gosh Roxy ,Rose, Ayla Greengrass is going to be staying with us." Before she finished a black haired girl and another redhead and a cat...

"Mr. Cuddles is that you." I exclaimed. I pick up the fussy old cat. He tried to scratch me. "Oh don't do that I know you are happy to see me."

"Then why did you leave me ,again" his glare seemed to say.

"Because the band wouldn't allow you to travel with us. Besides you always find me in the end." That seemed to satisfied him. He began to lick his paw.

"Did you just talk to a cat?" Said the guy ...

"Yes. What was your name again?" I asked.

"James." He said.

"What about the rest of you?" Mr. Cuddles began to purr.

"Oh um... That's Teddy." he was the oldest by the looks of it ,also his hair had changed color. "Beside him is Fred and my brother Albus." Fred had dark side and hair just like one of the girls who were standing behind me ,whispering excitedly. "That's Scorp" he pointed to the blond one and quickly hurried on. "My sister Lily" it was the girl who had come out first. "My other cousin Rose" he pointed to the other redhead. "And final Roxanne ,but if you call her that she will bite you hard, so call her Roxy. She's also Fred's brother." She had dark hair and skin just like Fred.

"Ok thank you. So can we go inside." I motioned towards the little tent that the girls had come out of. "It is getting cold out here."

"Um.. Sure." James said. He seemed to be doing all the talking. For someone who was drunk or claimed to be he was doing a fairly good job at it too.

" Um.. Sure." He said again.

"Is that all your going to say?"

"What?" James looked back at me.

I smiled and rolled my eyes "I guess not."

"Ok .. Then..." He started back towards the tent. "I think it is best to explain the sleeping situation first. You'll be sleeping with Lily and Roxy."

"Unless your sleeping with James ,Albus or Freddie." Lily said.

"Or all three." Roxy giggled.

"Why's that?" I asked. We walked inside. I had a complete TARDIS moment. The tent was bigger on the inside then the outside. I stood there for a long time just contemplating the expansiveness of it. Then "Oh my flipping God , this is a sooooo cool. It is like the TARDIS. Oh my gosh. Does it going through all of time and space too. That would like the coolest thing ever. I mean this place is already awesome ,but going to other places around the world in the blink of an eye or go to another dimension. Actually that isn't possible since the time lords are in the time bubble. Which is really sad because Rose and human doctor are in another dimension." I looked up and everyone was staring at me. "What did you expect me not to react that the itty bitty tent I saw outside is practically a mansion?"

"Mansions are larger than this." Scorp said then grunted because Rose elbowed him in the gut.

"About your first question the reason why is because the tent for some reason wants to only create the minimal amount of rooms made. So the couples share rooms and Teddy and Vicky's kids share a room and then the boys and girls do. Also keep the location of your room a secret." She whispered the last part then skipped off tugging Scrop behind her.

"Ok..." James said after a prolonged silence. "It might seem a bit much but we have a fildelius charm on all the rooms and the tent. You instantly become a secret keeper if it is your room. So we'll leave you to it." They were all gone. I put Mr. Cuddles down and walked around the room.

"What am I supposed to do?" Something crashed down behind me. I walked around a book case. A door stood cracked open behind it. Small enough ,looking to be a broom closet. "Hello?" Little spilled from the crack. A little head poked itself out. " was that you?" I picked him up again resolving to not put him down until I managed to get to my room wherever that is.

The door had opened more when I picked up Mr. Cuddles. I could now get a good view of the broom closet. Or should I say room. It was weirdly shaped in a hexagon. On two walls there were shelves ,one wall of shelves for sound equipment and CDS the other for books. On another wall there was a TV. That was directly across from the bed. The circular shape was draped with a canopy that opened in the direction of the TV. The door had its own wall right beside the bed. Across from the door were two doors. My curiosity got the best of me. I walked to the doors ,placing Mr. Cuddles on the bed.

It was a bathroom. Exactly as I imagined a star's changing room would be when I was younger. There were hats and shoes and dresses and clothes. It was perfect. Who's was it because I would love to have the entire room? I thought as I walked back into the room.

My curiosity won out again ,the CD shelve had caught my eye. Every CD I had ever owned or every wanted was on that shelve. Whoever's room this was we were like identical twins. I moved onto the books. It was the same case again. Then the DVDs which were underneath the TV." I'm going to say it I think I found my soulmate." I said to an unsuspecting Mr. Cuddles. Picking him up I walked out of the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'm super stoaked how about you?


	5. Chapter 4 - James Potter

A lot has happened recently began my school play ,had to write a ginormous paper ,rediscover the wonders of Avatar the last air bender and reading ,instead of writing, Fanfic. Now it actually isn't a delay ,but this chapter is actually early so I'm not apologizing for that. I am apologizing for the possible poor quality of my work. I don't have a pro bell with it ,but mediating my recent paper has made me feel very ifffy about my writing.

So please enjoy ,be warned.

* * *

Ayla Green Chp. 4- James POV

"How could she get lost?" Vicky asked she had been with the kids when Ayla first came.

"I don't know, but she doesn't have a place to sleep. The tent normally makes a bed. At least it did when Roxy came. What if the tent only recognizes family?" Lily started to panic.

"That's not right it worked for Scorp when he first got here, and he practically hated Rose then." Teddy said.

"Oh hey everybody." We all turned to see Ayla holding that godforsaken cat. "What are you guys doing?" She put Mr. Cuddles ,as she called the thing, down and walked over to us. "Oh my gosh so I found this wicked awesome room that belongs to like my identical twin or something. It had all my favorite movies and CDs. Oh my gosh you should have seen the closet." She was about to mount into a full description.

"Wait did you get your own room?" Vicky asked.

"No." Ayla plunked onto the couch. "I'm supposed to share a room with Roxy and Lily ,but everyone left me to die out here." She glared at the girls.

"Actually" Lily wrung her hands.

"About that" Roxy continued.

"The rooms normally expand and make a new bed." Lily said

"Our room didn't." Roxy explained

"That room you found was probably yours." Lily said a hopeful look on her face.

Ayla thought about it for a moment. Her expression changed to one of shock. "Mr. Cuddles what are you doing?" The cat had stuck its head into her bag that she had dropped on the floor early. She rushed to the cat. "There are no cat treats in there ." She picked the bag up. Something fell to the ground. She didn't she it or hear it because she was scolding the cat vigorously.

I walked over to it to pick it up. A wand, a wand had come fallen from her bag and onto the floor. It was beautiful made of a light wood and had twinkling gems twisting around it in lines. I could feel the magic in the wand ,flowing from it like a river. "You dropped this." I said coming over to her. Eyes widening in shock, she took it from me.

The lights all dimmed, the only light came from Ayla's wand which a snake patronus had sprung from. She giggled ,a tinkling sound, as the snake nozzles her as if it were a pet. Then it was gone. Ayla frowned "It always leaves so quickly."

"Wait that's happened before?" Vicky's eyes widened.

"Yeah ever time I touch it seems to happen." She answered eyebrow raised. "Why is that strange?"

Vicky nodded vigorously "Well that's just great. I'm weird among the weird." Ayla flopped down on the couch again.

"Hey I take offense at that." Freddie said. Albus nodded his accent.

"Hey were is Rose and that Scorp kid?" Ayla looked around.

"You don't wanna know." Lily said. Roxy nodded her head.

"She may seem innocent ,but if you knew half the things that that girl does with poor Scorp..." Roxy shuddered.

"Ok sorry I asked." Ayla said.

"So who are you sleeping with?" Lily asked regaining her composure. She and Roxy rushed over to her and started to talk rapidly.

"It can't be Scorp." Roxy said.

"Or Teddy." Lily continued.

"Because the tent does not approve of cheating." Roxy answer Ayla raised eyebrow ,but I don't think it was raised because of what Roxy thought it was.

"That would mean that it would have to be Albus." Lily continued. Her and Roxy always got like this when gossiping. I don't know how they do it ,but it is their way.

"Or Freddie." Roxy said and then they sat their thinking for a moment.

"Or Hugo." Lily came to this revelation.

"So who is it?" Roxy asked Ayla after she just sat there in silence.

"You forgot James." Was all she said. She pointed my direction as well.

"No we didn't " Lily said.

"Because you see James here doesn't like girls. If you know what I mean." Roxy said in a loud whisper. Trying and failing to hide a grin.

Ayla face didn't seem that shocked but more relieved. I got the sudden urge to clear my name of the false hood. "I'm not gay Roxy. How many times do I have to tell you that before you get that through your head?"

"Until you say you didn't kiss Neamus Longbottom New Year's Eve last year." Roxy smirked ,as Ayla got wide eyed.

"I didn't he kissed me thinking I was Albus." I slide my gaze over to my unsuspecting little brother ,he blushed.

"Look I'm too drunk for this." He stood from his spot on the couch across from the one the girls were siting on. "Come on Freddie lets go to bed."

"Wait together?" Ayla said motioning between Albus and Freddie who both blushed furiously at the implied meaning.

"No." Albus said and marched off.

"Huh? But Al baby please wait?" Freddie said overly dramatically. After holding his hands over his heart he ran after his "lover."

"Um.. Is that normally?" Ayla asked. Roxy and Lily shock their heads no. Everyone sat there in a moment. "I don't know about you guys but I'm tired." She stood up ,collected her things and walked behind the book case.

"Did she just go into the broom closet?" Vicky asked.

I walked over to said broom closet. There it was the broom closet full of unused cleaning supplies. There was also no Ayla.

* * *

So you read the chapter. I would really like to know what people think. please leave a review. Also I want to send a shout out to Darkside-Skittles ,without you this probably would have beions uploaded week from now.


	6. Chapter 5 - Ayla Green

I was racing to finish this chapter. Lucky I had the power of music ,and cookie cake, on my side to power me through and finish. So happy I did ,and I believe I did something good this chapter.

Please read and review.

Now enjoy.

* * *

Ayla Green Chp. 5 -

Green surrounded me ,it flickered almost fire like. I held something in my arms. Tears rolled down my cheeks at the limpness of the thing. My eyes closed I focused all my energy on the source of the fire. A stick ,knobbed like an old figure. "Foolish child you cannot defeat me. I'm darkness I will always come back." It was gone. "I will be back ,consider yourself lucky." I shivered. The voice spoke in my head ,cold like daggers of ice.

I looked at the limpness that lay in my arms. The face so familiar the nose curved just the same way, the smile that always danced on the lips, the eyes blue-gray ,just like me. She looked just like me ,except the eye color and hair color. That was to be expected though she was my mother. Was ,she's dead.

I woke up my pillow was soaked with tears. Mr. Cuddles licked my tears away. "Thank you honey." I picked him up. He was taking this move better than me ,probably because he moved more often than I did. "I wonder why I keep having this dream?" the entire week I had had it ,ever since I came here. "It is probably because I'm home sick or something like that." The clock told me it was six in the morning. No body would be awake ,the lazy asses slept until three at the least most days. I stood and stretched. Putting some pants on ,I walked out the broom closet door behind bookshelf. I found ,over the week I had been staying at the tent, that the books were all on magic. James had told me that I was a witch and that my mom was a witch and that my father is a wizard. I didn't believe him ,and I still don't really believe him ,even though there is too much evidence on his side.

I walked to the kitchen hoping to find something to eat. Not finding anything I decided to make pancakes. I was lucky enough to find all the ingredients and a stovetop under the clutter that was the kitchen.

Managing to flip the pancakes ,an elemental process to pancake making, I had finished my breakfast. I quickly finished and got to cleansing the kitchen clutter. First sorting the dirt and clean dishes. I found a rotten something in the mix. Next I washed the dishes ,the hard way because they had no dish washer. These people were really low tech.

Something scratched the window above the sink. I had come to terms that the tent was bigger on the inside then the outside. This window shocked me so much at first because it didn't show the out side of the tent. That was a thickly wooded pine forest. What lay hidden behind this window was a teetering house ,by some miracle it hasn't fallen down yet. Now on the other side of this window were two golden disks. They blinked. It was an owl ,with beautiful black feathers and golden eyes. The owl extended its foot to me. On it was a pice of paper addressed to no one in particular ,but most likely not me. I untied the note and set it in the table.

I finished cleaning an hour later ,by then it was nine. I had already watched all the movies in my room at least five times and I hate reading books twice in the same year ,so I decided to read their books. My fingers found a book a magical creatures that didn't seem bad. Flopping down on the couch Mr. Cuddles came and sat next to me ,purring.

It didn't feel like hours ,but it must have been. I looked up when I heard someone's footsteps. It was one of Vicky and Teddy's kids, I couldn't remember which one. "Good morning." I said.

"My names Nymphadora ,but you can call me Nim." She told me.

"Um.. Thanks is there anything I can help you with Nim?" I asked.

She smiled. " Can you make me some breakfast?"

I closed the book and put it back on the couch. "Sure" I walked to the fridge and looked for food. "Anything in particular you want."

"Nope." She popped her 'p' when she said it.

"Ok how do eggs sound?" I pulled out the eggs and milk.

"Great. So you're American?" She asked.

"Yep and you're British." I replied cracking the eggs. "How old are you?"

"Six ,but my parents say I act older." She was swinging her legs and sitting on the counter.

"You do ,I thought you were eleven." I turned stovetop on and put my egg concoction.

She giggled "If I were eleven I would be at Hogwarts right now."

"Hogwhat?" These people were weird ,even the kids spoke nonsense.

"Hogwarts the greatest school for witchcraft and wizardry in the entire world." She said this with a wistful smile.

"I don't believe a word you're saying ,but here are your eggs." I lay the plate in front of her. Nim's eyes immediately shifted from the distant place to here and now and eggs. "If you need anything else I'll be on the couch reading about how to clean a hipporgrif." I sat back down next to .

Nim finished and clattered her plates into the sink. "I've never seen the place so clean" she said. She plopped on the couch next to me. "What's her name?" She tried to touch Mr. Cuddles ,but he moved close to me. Nim frowned.

"She is a he and his name is Mr. Cuddles. He doesn't like new people much." I said stroking said cat. "He'll get used to you."

"Really ,I've never had a pet before." She tried to pet Mr. Cuddles again and was more persistent. Mr. Cuddles relented in the end letting her scratch his neck. He didn't purr. "I forgot to ask you your name." Her multi colored eyes turned to me.

"Oh... Ayla, Ayla Green." I replied.

"Interesting name is it short for something?" She was asking rapid-fire questions.

"Not my first but my last name ,its short for Greengrass."

Nim's eyes widen into big green eyes ,it was a strange green too. Like big emeralds ,impossible for a human and I was starting to assume she wasn't. "I've heard that name before." Nim swung her feet and propelled herself off the couch and towards the bookshelves. Her hair snapped an unusual purple color. I opened my mouth to say something ,but she abruptly turned around holding a book. "Found it."

"Found what?" I put my book down again.

"The book I was looking for." She sat next to me again. Opening the book. "This is the pureblood directory ,the most recent version of course." She turned another page in the book. "Here you are." She handed the book to me. The page said Grengrass family tree. At the bottom were the names ,Daphne Grengrass -Deceased , Astoria Malfot (née Greengrass) married to Draco Malfoy, and below that couple was the name Scropious Malfoy. Where was I? My mother was on here why not me?

I started at the page. Flashes of green light blotted out the page. I heard my self singing. The lullaby my mother always sang to when I had nightmares.

"Sleep my child ,sleep,

Under stars of night,

Sleep my child ,sleep,

Slumber through the night."

At that moment I realized my mother was killed not by a heart attack ,but by a smoky,black form with a knobby stick. And I was going to get revenge ,because what he did to her should never be repeated.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I planned to do some other things in this chapter. Nim was even a surprise. I actually planned James to open the letter ,but all things happen for a reason ,and for some reason James will open the mysterious letter next chapter perhaps. I also might add Nim to my POV list.

Tanks for reading, please review.


	7. Chapter 6 - James Potter

**_I have a lot of excuses for publishing late ,vacation to Tybee ,writers block, but I'm not going to tell you them like I just did. I have had a lot going on lately ,mostly school stuff, and it has been stressful trying to get on track. Now there isn't to much of a purpose to this chapter other that's an easy transition into the next._**

* * *

Ayla Green - Chp. 6

I picked up the piece of paper that lay on the table. The kitchen had been cleaned. I don't think it has ever been clean before. Ayla sat on the couch reading a book.

"Good morning," I said walking into the living.

She grunted acknowledgment ,but didn't look up. "Are you ok?" I asked

She looked up. Instantly I wish she hadn't. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy. Why was this girl always crying? I quickly wiped the thought out of my mind. "I'm taking that as a no." I recovered from my shock.

"I know how she did." She said abruptly. "My mom. Someone murder her ,then try to kill me. He told me that I would regret defying him." She looked back at the book. I felt a surge of pity. The girl had been through a lot. "It says here a memory block can only be undone by torture." She looked up at me. "I had a memory block on my mind. Somehow it was removed." She looked back at the book.

I looked at the letter in my hand. Opening it ,grateful for the distraction.

"Dear Potter/Weasley/Lupin/Malfoys,

Mom told me about a fiat surprise visit from the entire family ,Tonight. Remember it is supposed to be a surprise ,this is just a warning. Beware!

Hugo"

"When did this get here?" I asked after reading the letter.

"This morning a black owl brought it from that house that should have fallen down years ago." I laugh she was talking about the Burrow. It was true it had gained so many levels since Molly and the late Arthur Weasley bought it. It was a marvel of magic.

"Well Ayla get prepared to meet the family." Her eyes widen. It was good to see her not crying. It really didn't suit her.

"What? You have more than this?" She stared down at the floor. Her face gained a sadden look. She muttered something. I choose to ignored it.

"Yeah a lot more. It is a tradition in our family to have lots of kids. Two is about the least we have had."

She laughed. "Do we have to make dinner too?"

" Oh shit." He looked over at her. "Do you like take out ,Because none of us can cook."

"I can cook." She said flipping through the pages of her book again. She said it almost conversely.

"You I actually didn't expect that ,I guess because Scorp is the worst cook of all us ,expect possible Victore."

She laughed. "My mom actually says my skills could rival Molly Weasley," did she really say that. She looked at me noticing my quizzical look. "I know, I had no clue who she was either. My mom told me she was some lady who had a cooking show when she was young." She looked back at the book. "I guess that was a lie too" she muttered.

Ignoring it I spoke. "Actually she was my grandmother."

Her eyes widen ,as they have many times in the past week. "What? Oh my gosh was she a really good cook?"

"Yeah the best." Smiled remember grandma Molly. The sweet woman was always in the kitchen waiting to fatten us up.

"What happened to her?" Ayla asked ,she finally put the book down.

"She fell off the Burrow." I quickly explain what the Burrow is.

"So is it ok if I cook dinner?" She asked.

"Are you sure? We have a huge family."

"Yeah ,I used to cook for my mom's parties because she couldn't cook." She sighed. Standing she rubbed her hands against her legs. "I hope your family doesn't mind American food."

* * *

**_Next chapter some cool stuff is happening so be warned_**.


End file.
